


Giddy-up!

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Humour, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Uploaded from my old account, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Randall, Angela and Henry go horse riding at the racecourse... This can only end badly.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Giddy-up!

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For MM.  
> Set: After MM.  
> Warnings: Horses are beautiful... but I’d rather be on the other side of the fence to them.

Since Randall had returned home and his crimes as the Masked Gentleman had been forgiven, Henry and Angela were giving him a proper welcome tour of Monte d'Or. 

As the city was signed in his name, Randall needed to familiarise himself with everything. And besides, the three of them enjoyed the pleasant day out. (Even Henry had set aside some time from his busy schedule.) Now that the years of waiting and misguided spite were behind them, they could finally spend their lives together.

The trio visited the shopping district, where Angela showed Randall her favourite boutiques. 

They watched the Stellar Circus's performance before dropping in for lunch at Dalston Manor. (Dalston rejected their offer to join the tour, but only because he had work to do.) 

Next came the Scorpion Casino; Angela didn't approve of Randall playing on the slot machines. 

In Tingly Town, the two of them braved the rollercoaster, while Henry— too ‘chicken’ as Randall put it— stuck to the spinning teacups. (They all avoided Tingly Tower.) Henry took care of some business at Town Hall and they made a quick trip to the museum.

It was inevitable they would reach the racecourse. There was an air of nail-biting anticipation as the bell rang and the horses flew across the finish line. Spectators either cheered or tossed their betting sheets away.

“Whoooa!"  Randall marvelled at the scene, fully able to appreciate it now that he wasn't focussed on the Masked Gentleman's plans. "We had something like this in Craggy Dale— sometimes the other farmers and I would race horses around the fields. But we didn't have any fancy chariots like they do here..."

"The chariot races are popular in Monte d'Or," Henry advised, leading Randall and Angela over to the stands where a private box was reserved for the Ledores. (Would they have to get that name updated to the Ascots? Ledore-Ascots?) 

Before they could take their seats, Randall declared, "Hang on— I've got a great idea. Be back in a jiffy!"

"Oh Randall, not more gambling..." Angela sighed as he dashed off in the direction of the betting booth.

"It's alright, Angela," Henry chuckled. "Let him enjoy himself."

Randall didn't rejoin them until the next race was over. 

When he eventually reappeared, grinning from ear to ear, Angela inquired, “Where  were you? You missed the entire race!"

"You'll see..." He tapped his nose and gestured for them to follow him down to the racing paddock. 

Behind the paddock's white fence were three horses equipped with saddles and reins.

Randall announced, "I'd like to present... our mighty steeds for this afternoon!"

"W-what?" Henry blinked at the horses. (The horses blinked right back at him.) "Master Randall, we can't take these horses. They're required for the races—"

"Don't worry— I sorted it all out with the racecourse manager. He said we can ride them around the paddock as much as we want. Isn't that great?" Randall patted the muzzle of a lean russet-coloured stallion.

Angela went to stroke the blonde mane of a white mare. "Aww!" She beamed. "They're lovely. But it's been years since I've ridden... I can barely remember having lessons in Stansbury..."

"You'll pick it up again in no time," Randall assured her. "It's like riding a bike!" (The horses snorted as if they took offence at being compared to bikes.)

The trio got suited up with helmets, boots and other equestrian clothing from a nearby shed. 

Randall and Angela entered the paddock with delight, unknowing that Henry was quivering behind them.

Randall pointed to the russet-haired horse. "Right, I'll have this handsome chap. Angela you're the lightest, so you can have the girly horse..." He boosted Angela into the white mare's saddle. "That leaves Henry with Black Beauty!”

‘Black Beauty’ was a bulky beast with a midnight-coloured coat, a wild mane and mean eyes. Henry gawked at it. 

“A-actually, Master Randall, I might just watch you two from behind the fence..."

"Come on, Henry," Randall hollered as he hopped into the russet horse’s saddle. "It’ll be fun!”

Fortunately, Angela noticed Henry’s distress. "What's wrong, Henry? (He muttered something.) "Hm? You'll have to speak up. I can't hear you..."

Henry repeated, "I'm not particularly fond of horses, since... ever since one bit me as a child."

Randall blinked at him. "Really? Why didn't you say anything before? I don't recall you complaining whenever I asked you to prepare the horse and cart in Stansbury..."

"It was never my place to complain.” Henry simply shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry if it ever made you uncomfortable. You should've told me— I could've helped you overcome your fear. In fact..." Randall looked at Henry with burning determination. "I'll help you overcome it right now!"

Henry's eyes widened. "Th-thank you, but that really isn't necessary—"

"Of course it's necessary! No risk, no glory! You're going to get on that horse and ride him. Show him who's boss!"

"But—"

" _ Now _ , Henry."

Henry cast a wary glance at the black stallion, gulping. Never before had he ignored an order from an Ascot, and he didn't intend to start now. 

Taking a deep breath, he clambered into his horse's saddle, tugging too tightly on the reins...

Randall began, "See? That wasn't so bad—"

The dark horse whinnied, reared up on his hind legs and bolted across the paddock with a screaming Henry on his back. "MASTER RANDALL, PLEASE HEEEEELP!"

" _Whoops..._ Just hold on Henry!"  Randall spurred the reins on his own horse. "We'd better go catch him!"

Angela sighed as they chased after Henry and the runaway horse. 

That was the last time they ever listened to Randall's ideas.


End file.
